


Babysitting?

by Meii_Jasmine



Series: Smash Bros oneshot collection [4]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, References to Home Alone Movies, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meii_Jasmine/pseuds/Meii_Jasmine
Summary: Simon and Alucard have to go away from the household for an overnight tour, leaving Richter behind all alone... or is he?
Relationships: Richter Belmont & Bayonetta
Series: Smash Bros oneshot collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374454
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Babysitting?

**Babysitting?**

"I was looking forward to meeting the angels too... but I guess since we're new here we need to follow directions more closely hm?"

"That's okay, you'll meet them some other day. In any case, this should be a fun tour."

Alucard and Simon were talking as they made sure all their things were packed in their travel bags. They were to stay a night away from their house to a hotel that oversees the whole village... and more, up on a hill about a few hours away from the main village by bus.

This was so that they'd be more acquainted with the place; however this was done only to the newcomers that weren't considered as "echoes". The echoes would have their own trip in a different schedule so as not to reduce the availabilities of each fighter, and so that some households would still have people inside to watch over them.

Some new assists were also invited to come, so they'd be more familiar working with their fighters. In this case, Alucard agreed to come with Simon to watch over him. He didn't really want any news of a 16th century man screaming about "water blasting on his head from above, like an ambush" like when he first experienced a shower in the household. Both Richter and Alucard had to calm him down and explain him that it was normal technology in the modern world.

"What about Richter?"

Simon asked the dhampir as the latter snapped back to reality.

"Oh, don't worry. I asked a friend to babysit the big lug." said Alucard as he carried all of their bags with relative ease, for as lean as he may seem, he does have supernatural strength from being an immortal dhampir. "Our bus is here. Didn't forget anything, did you?"

"No. Let's go. I'll just call Richter later when we have free time." said Simon, putting full faith in Alucard's words.

The bus sounded its horn as it waited for the two to go on board. In it were a few new fighters; the Inkling group, Ridley, King K. Rool, Isabelle, and Incineroar. There also seemed like a few new assists like the Squid Sisters who joined the trip. They seemed to be singing a song led by the Inklings, as if they were going on a school field trip. Among them were a few classic old-timers; namely, Luigi and Pikachu.

Luigi and Pikachu helped the two put their belongings on the bottom compartment of the bus from outside, and then ushered them inside to their seats. Alucard was resistent against sunlight, but preferred not to be exposed to it when possible... so Simon got the window seat instead. Besides, Simon did like the window seats better so that he can lean against it when he grew sleepy.

But that deemed impossible at the time.

The Inklings were a loud group; they had such energy that they couldn't sit still on their seats and sang loudly enough for the others to sing with them as well.

"NASTA!!!!! RIVA!!!! HEIRE TERAKONIDE!!!!!!" the Inklings sang loud with their speakers. Even the Squid Sisters seemed to sing and dance along on their own seats.

It was actually quite endearing to have a bunch of energetic kids on board; even King K. Rool seemed to be enjoying this. The songs they sang were in Inkling language, but the others sang along with a mish mash of their own syllables just to get along with the fresh beats.

"RAIZONNEI! NYURAZASTEI! DISMASAIDON GYARO GYARO!"

The whole bus sang Ebb and Flow, a song from the city of Inkopolis, and Simon couldn't help but look back and watch the whole bus practically bounce with laughter. Alucard was tapping his fingers on his lap, as he started humming along to the songs as well. The Belmont merely brought out his own phone and played his favourite app, Candy Crush, to kill some time.

***

"Yaaaaawn!! Good morniiiiing..." Richter woke up and rubbed his eyes, as he walked down the stairs.

He was in his blue pajamas full of tiny white bats; presumably a gift from Alucard from the past holidays. With puffy morning eyes, he looked around the ground floor of their house; he peeked through the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, the recreational game room... nothing. He called out for his grandfather and his best friend...

...

... but nobody came.

"Eh? Where is everyone?" Richter asked himself as he sobered up a little more. That was when he finally took notice of the handwritten note that Simon had pinned on the fridge door with a bat-shaped magnet.

_"Richter,_

_Alucard and I left for an overnight tour. Take care of the house. I cooked you some food for your lunch and dinner and they're in the pot over in the stove. Put them in the fridge when you're done so they won't spoil. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Take care of yourself and make sure all the doors are locked._

_\- Grandpa Simon"_

Simon had pretty handwriting, thought Richter. And thought Richter out loud...

"I'm... all alone?" he then slowly smiled to himself. "Home alone?"

The first thing he did was play video games on full volume since his grandfather would never allow that. He then jumped on his bed over and over, but eventually stopped when he bounced too much that he hit his head on the wall. He went to the backyard and sang his favourite anime opening to his heart's content, but retreated when his neighbours started throwing pies at him.

"Oh, gross." Richter looked at himself covered in pies. "Guess I gotta take a shower."

He went to their shower room on their second floor and decided to clean himself and continue his singing in there instead. Using his loofah as his mic, he sang to his heart's content where nobody would throw pies at him. He figured he'd get updates from his grandfather soon anyway, so he wasn't able to ask more details from them via text messaging.

He didn't know that he was going to have a babysitter, like Alucard had said before to his grandfather.

After finishing his shower, he came out with a towel around his waist and he started to fix himself in the bathroom mirror. He fixed his hair, he shaved his face, and he smiled back at himself to build up more confidence for the day. He wasn't going outside to get pies thrown at him again, and he was gonna spend more time inside their home. If he was to watch their house on his own, might as well have fun, right?

Thinking he didn't need to get dressed up, he decided to air dry himself with only a towel around his waist as he continued playing video games in their recreational room.

It wasn't long til he heard their doorbell ringing.

...?

Was that right? They weren't expecting any visitors. He thought it may have just been some kids pranking, but he decided to check it out anyway.

That was when he opened the door, and to his surprise, it was a fully-grown woman. She had short black hair in a pixie cut hairstyle, and she wore black-rimmed glasses that framed her brilliant grey eyes. Her outfit was an elegant suit that seemed to… grow long black hair? On its shoulder area, so that they were styled to look like flowing sleeves. In embarrassment and shame, he closed the door almost immediately, but the woman stopped him from doing it by sticking her foot right in the gap between the door.

"I'm your babysitter. Alucard told me to watch over you." she said in her deep, rich voice as she presented her phone in front of them to show their conversation. Yes, it did look like Alucard's account alright... that was the same account Alucard used for him.

And the lady did look familiar. Oh! OH!

"B-Bayonetta, was it...?" Richter said as he hugged himself, not wanting to show himself like this. He deemed himself unpresentable. He got a throw pillow from the living room to cover himself up a bit more.

"Mmm." Bayonetta strutted right inside, but left the door open. She looked around to get a better survey of the house that she was to stay in overnight. "I'll be honest. I was expecting to babysit a little boy, not a beefy man with the face of a boy."

"H-Hey!!" Richter cried and buried the lower half of his face a bit deeper down on the pillow. He peeked at the visitor who had invited herself in with a blush on his cheeks. "I'm a man, you know! I shaved my face this morning!"

"I never said you weren't. Those muscles are bulging, kitty pie."

"My name is Richter!!" Richter hugged his pillow tighter.

"Since you're not a child, I am hoping... I have some bags I would like to be carried in the house." Bayonetta pointed outside of the door. There was a whole bunch of bags, akin to a small mountain, that needed to be brought inside. She walked over to him and pulled the pillow away, then pointed at the bags again.

Richter grumbled at this and refused to take all the bags in, but Bayonetta gave him a sharp glare. If he didn't do as she said, he feared what she may do to him... so he decided that it was best to do as she said for now.

"Can I at least get dressed first?" he grumbled.

"No, I like you better this way." Bayonetta giggled at this as she just leaned against one of the walls to watch him bring in her stuff.

He grumbled again and went outside to take a good look at her belongings. There were a couple of bags here and there, piled on top of one another. He cracked his knuckles and stretched his muscles, and then carried as much bags as he could in his arms. He slowly walked towards the house again and made sure the bags didn't hit the doorway.

As he laid them down, he felt Bayonetta slap his rear, which made him jolt in shock and drop all her bags messily on the floor.

"This sure beats having a short Italian man carrying my shopping bags back in my city." she giggled at his reaction. "You have a few more bags out there, kitty pie."

"My name is RICHTER!!" he growled at this, but obeyed anyway.

"I meant, 'kitty pie'." said Bayonetta as she walked over to the entrance to see him carry just a couple more bags in his hands. "Alucard told me that you once had pies thrown at you over and over."

"Alucard WHAT?!"

Richter remembered that instance. Yes, back in his own game... a fighter threw pies at him over and over to defeat him in a manly duel. It wasn't against the rules, but he had nightmares about pies for a week. It had since grown into an inside joke in their own circle, but he didn't know that Alucard would share this to this woman. Just... who was she, that his best friend seemed to trust her so much like this?!

He dropped the bags on the floor with the rest of her bags and dusted himself from this. Bayonetta seemed to smile slyly at him as she leaned on against the wall with her arms crossed.

"My my, when Alucard talked about you, I expected a good little boy. But it seems I know a little bit more about you now." she stared right at his lower body...

... his towel had already fallen off, and he screamed out loudly as he covered himself.

...

"Calm down, boy. You're wearing shorts under that thing." she said as she strutted forward and pulled his shorts up properly. "Now get dressed. I'll fix up some things around here."

He grumbled at this as he walked away and made his way up to his room. He felt insulted. Some woman of whom he has never met in person before struts right into their house as his babysitter, and seems to talk down on him as if he were a little child. It felt annoying, but he also felt scared of her for some reason... it felt like if he didn't behave himself, she would not be beyond punishing him her own way.

... He didn't want to think too much about this. If Alucard, a shy introvert, trusted her with this... then she shouldn't be a bad person... right?

He had already dressed himself up in his usual clothes and he decided to stay up locked in his room. He didn't want to meet the woman and he decided to just stay in his little haven as he played his video games.

However... he forgot that he hadn't charged his gaming gadgets earlier, and that he left the chargers downstairs. Now... would he just stay in his room without video games, or would he risk seeing that woman again downstairs just to get his chargers?

...

No contest.

He went downstairs and decided he had to be as sneaky as possible. He remembered their family friend, Snake, who was an expert at being an unseen spy. He had always aspired to be like him, but he was far too obvious in his surroundings. After all, he was basically designed to attract monsters to eliminate as many as he could of them, unlike Snake who was more focused on staying quiet and only attacking when necessary.

He slowly walked down the stairs and made sure that the coast was clear. He saw that Bayonetta was staying in the living room, all cozy on the couch as she watched her shopping channels. He took a deep breath and tiptoed all the way to the recreational room, where he left all his chargers for his gadgets in.

Once he had finally gotten a hold of them, he sought to tiptoe back to his room, but a shadow loomed over him.

"You know, I don't know if you have already eaten your lunch. Have you, boy?" said Bayonetta as she looked down at him.

"What do you care? I'm a grown man! You don't have to treat me like this!"

"As soon as you start acting like one, I'll see you as a little boy in a grown man's body."

He was about to make a run for it, but Bayonetta lifted one of her high heels and pinned down one of his wrists to the wall with the gap between her heel and her outsole. She grabbed his other wrist and pinned it with her hand, and she closed in on him.

"Now you have to be a good little boy. You don't want me angry, do you?"

Richter gulped as he couldn't seem to get out of her strong grip. He looked into her intense grey eyes as she seemed to mean business. If only he could get to the Vampire Killer... or at least, the imitation vampire killers that he and his grandfather brought for their fights, since the real one is reserved only for their true plights against Dracula in the past. The real Vampire Killer was with none other than their first ancestor, Leon, who didn't live with them in the Smash village.

However... he saw something that made his blood run cold.

Bayonetta.

She has his fake vampire killer on a holster around her waist, and she chuckled darkly as she saw the expression on his face.

"Don't try anything funny, boy. I figured out where you hid your weapons."

"H-How..."

"I know my ways. I'm close to a weaponsmaster myself that I know where you all were bound to hide your weapons when the going gets tough. And seeing as you Belmonts were dependent on different weapons yourselves, I figured my suspicions about your hiding place were right."

In his mind, Richter was cussing at Alucard for making her "babysit him". Babysit?? More like terrorize!! Now that he's practically defenseless, he *has* to follow this "babysitter"'s orders or else she could pull something on him with the fake vampire killer on her side.

***

Simon, Alucard, and the rest of the group had already settled where they were headed in the first place. They checked in their hotel which was just a few blocks away from the Smash hall of fame; where they were to see the history of the different fighters as well as what their president Mario and the others had done in order to protect the peace and legacy of their city. In fact, the village was just a residential part of the city, which was far larger as they have seen from the top of the hill their hotel was standing on.

After settling down, Simon decided to sit by the hill view to admire the landscape. The Inklings were taking pictures and selfies with their group, and still some others were talking amongst themselves. It looked like Ridley and King K. Rool were almost about to cause some mayhem with the hotel employees not being able to carry their heavy bags, and that Simon almost went over to help settle things... but he found that Alucard had already taken care of it with Luigi and Pikachu.

Alucard went over to Simon's side and sighed. His long flowing hair was braided in pigtails, and Simon could not help but chuckle at this.

"The Inklings decided to have fun with my hair in the receiving lobby earlier." said Alucard with a sigh.

"Indeed." Simon shrugged. "So tell me, what kind of a person is this babysitter you hired, anyway?"

"Oh, she's an old friend of mine. She and I had some problems that happened five hundred years ago and we both went under deep sleep... although I chose to sleep intending to do it for eternity, she was made to sleep by her best friend to protect her."

"Sounds heavy."

"As heavy as you and Richter move around the stages, yes." Alucard nodded at this. "Anyway, don't worry. Richter's in good hands, my friend's a good person."

***

It had already been well into the afternoon... what of Richter and Bayonetta in the Belmont household? How are they doing after that little argument they had earlier?

...

Richter turned on his phone camera and he seemed to be in a small, dark place, as he panted heavily. He seemed very distraught as he made sure that the camera was working. In his hand was his white and blue cross which he held close to him, as he huddled close to himself.

"Hey, Richter here." he spoke in barely above a whisper. "I'm hiding from her. The demoness herself."

He seemed to look around nervously before proceeding.

"She's taken all my weapons away and all I'm left with is this cross. I saw she was a demoness. Her shadow was different from her; it had butterfly wings and... the way she looks at me, she looks like she's going to eat me, it's scary."

He seemed to hold his cross close to his heart as he looked around again nervously.

"I hope she doesn't find me in this hiding spot. I've hidden myself away in a fool-proof stealth gift that our family friend Snake gave us to welcome us in this village. It's only been barely two weeks and I don't know what's going to happen to me. If anything happens to me, dear viewer, please let my grandpa and Adrian know about this. G-Grandpa, Adrie... if you're watching this-"

That was when he noticed that his surroundings felt different; it was as if someone shed some light on him and that's when he grew horrified. He dropped his phone and it was revealed that he was actually hiding in a cardboard box, hunched over to fit in.

"Hello, boy."

It was a voice he recognized very well... the voice of the demoness.

He screamed at the top of his lungs as he held his cross close to his heart and looked up at the demoness in fear. Bayonetta did nothing but look down at him with a devilish smirk, as she looked at the boy she was babysitting shiver in apparent fear.

She didn't even move from her spot, but she opened her mouth again. "Mmm... kitty pie, I bet your tears are delicious."

He screamed again as he broke from the cardboard box he was hiding in and messily scampered away, like a scared rabbit running away from its hunter. He wouldn't stop screaming as he ran, looking back every now and then to see if his babysitter was catching up to him.

She was strutting towards his direction with a smirk, she wasn't even trying to run after him. "Why are you running? WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?"

They were actually in the basement during this whole ordeal. Bayonetta chuckled as he tripped over some of the stash they left over there, like some old records his grandpa brought, his best friend Alucard's stash of books. He remembered; they really need to assemble that bookshelf so Alucard can put his books in it and he won't trip like this anymore when he needs to run away from the devil.

He eventually saw the stairs, and saw a glint of hope to survive this ordeal he was in. Not being able to think straight anymore, he crawled up the stairs the first time he made contact with it, and was able to scuttle his way upstairs as Bayonetta cackled from the basement. Unluckily for him, there was no way to lock the basement from his side, and so he thought quick.

There was a nearby drawer by the receiving area of their house, not too far away from the basement door. He went over to it and pushed it to the basement door, in hopes of stalling time.

Many thoughts ran through his head. But one seemed to stand out the most. He recalled watching a movie with Simon and Alucard the other day, about a child getting left behind by his own family. His family didn't know that they left him home alone, and he was left to do whatever he wanted til they got back. He recalled that the child had left traps for the robbers who broke in his house, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

When he had finally pushed the drawer to block the door from opening from Bayonetta's side, Bayonetta had actually opened the door the opposite way so that she was able to see Richter's futility. She just smirked down at him as he realized his blunder, and he screamed at the top of his lungs again and ran upstairs. The lady raised her brow at this as she looked at the entrance of the house, which was actually not too far from the basement door and the receiving area. She then looked up again at Richter, who made the absolute worst decisions when avoiding her.

She just shook her head and jumped over the drawer that was supposed to hinder her, and she strutted her way upstairs.

Richter was still in a fit of panic as he ran like a panicked cat, but Bayonetta strutted about leisurely with a gun in hand, as if she was just enjoying the day like a skunk leisurely hopping around to find the apple of its eye.

When she finally caught up to Richter, who was haphazardly running about the corridor, she grabbed him by the nape of his collar and held him up in the air as if he was a kitten.

"You know, when I called you 'kitty pie', I didn't expect you to be such a scaredy cat." she raised a brow at him. "Why on earth were you so set on running away from me?"

"I don't know! Maybe because you're a demoness who slapped my butt earlier?" Richter tried to fight back as he dangled in the air. She was somewhat taller than him, and the fact that she wore heels made her tower over him even more.

Bayonetta just smirked at this. "Kitty, I have no real interest in you. After all, Alucard told me aaaaaall about you."

"Eh?"

"Mm-hmm."

"What did he tell you about me then?"

Bayonetta recalled that Alucard had talked to her about him. The fact that Alucard couldn't stop giggling when he talked about Richter gave her hints about how he really felt for the vampire hunter, knowing that the dhampir never really talked about anyone else this way about anyone else.

"Oh, nothing important." said Bayonetta, and then she looked down at his body.

Richter blushed, seeing her stare at him like this. "W-WHAT?!"

"..." Bayonetta giggled as she fixed her gaze at him. She was actually looking at his abdomen. "You're hungry. I can hear your stomach growling."

"..."

"Come now, Kitty. Let's go downstairs. Do you want me to hold your hand going down?" she teased him after she let his feet touch the ground again.

"I can find my own way, thank you!" Richter growled at this and then he went ahead and walked down the stairs ahead of her.

***

"HIS PHONE'S DEAD. HIS PHONE IS DEAD. I CAN'T CONTACT HIM."

"Relax, Simon! Relax!"

"HOW CAN I RELAX KNOWING YOU LEFT MY GRANDSON WITH A DEMONESS?!"

It was already early evening in the hotel they were staying in. The group was done for the day; they had practiced with each other and looked at the Smash hall of fame for a tour to learn more about the city's history. Simon was causing quite a ruckus in the hotel lobby they stayed in, and the others couldn't help but just stare at them from a safe distance.

"Shhhhh... I told you, she was my friend. Calm down, Simon. Count to ten." Alucard approached him quietly and picked him up from the ground. He held him in his hands as if he was carrying a plush toy, and gently rocked him from side to side while uttering a calming chant.

"..." Simon calmed down a bit and just looked at Alucard with a distressed face. "Can you let me down now?"

Alucard, seeing this grandfather had finally calmed down, let him down on one of the soft, cushioned lobby chairs. He sat beside him and handed him a drink that Luigi had offered them.

"What happened?" asked Luigi with a worried look.

Alucard rolled his eyes in earlier exasperation. "I let my friend watch over my best friend Richter. But Richter's phone is dead and after learning about who my friend was, he assumed the worst was happening to him."

"His phone is not dead. I saw to it that it was fully charged before we left."

"..."

"That's why I'm worried."

"Well... I guess the best way to deal with this now is to trust in your grandson." said Luigi as he offered Simon a piece of candy from the lobby's centerpiece table. "I remember how you two saved me from that spooky castle! I'm sure your grandson can handle anything that he could face in the residential village."

"... You're right. Thanks, Luigi." Simon said, finally calming down for good and taking Luigi's offer. His face brightened up a bit and complemented the taste of the hard candy he had taken.

"Might I ask who this friend is?" Luigi looked at the vampire hunter's companion.

"... Bayonetta."

Luigi stared at the both of them for a while and then tried to keep in his giggles. "Yeah, you have nothing to worry about. Bayo's not a bad person!"

"I'll take your word for it then." said Simon as he tried to relax his tensed body.

"So you'd believe Luigi, but not me?" Alucard stared at him in disbelief. Luigi just squeezed himself on the same chair Alucard was on.

"Luigi is a good boy."

"Are you implying I'm not?!"

"I never said anything about that."

***

Meanwhile, in the Belmont residence...

Richter was just sitting by the dinner table as Bayonetta served their dishes. Simon had cooked some vegetables and meat for them to eat, as well as some rice. They had reheated the dishes and Richter stared at his babysitter.

"I'm uh... gonna pray. Do you do that sort of thing?" Richter asked sincerely.

"I'll just wait til you're over." Bayonetta nodded at him.

Richter blushed a little at this and then said his grace before eating. Once he was done, he did his sign of the cross and then looked at the lady.

"... Grace." she said, before she began to eat.

"What?" Richter looked confused.

"I said my grace before meals."

"..."

The both of them laughed at this and had a hearty dinner together. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all, thought Richter to himself. Yes she was a little too forward that it was scary, yes she had confiscated all his weapons and he's now defenseless, but maybe if he played it nice she wouldn't do anything to him.

When they were finally done eating, he said his grace after meals and he helped fix the dining area; he washed the dishes for the both of them. Bayonetta had watched him do his chores and then opened the freezer of the fridge. The Belmont didn't seem to mind, although he was trained never to open someone else's fridge without asking for permission first.

When he was finally done cleaning up, Bayonetta walked over to him and gave him a popsicle still in its package. It was... in the shape of his face. The lady seemed to have her own popsicle in the shape of her own face and then she smiled at him.

"I bought these when you were busy hiding from me in that cardboard box. An ice cream truck passed by and I thought you would like them." she said, as she unwrapped her own popsicle.

Richter smiled at this and unwrapped his own popsicle. "Thanks."

They heartily ate their popsicles together and Richter even invited her to play with him. She couldn't refuse and they both played by in the recreational room. Seeing Richter have so much fun like a child kind of made Bayonetta chuckle, she could not help but say it outright in front of his face.

"Hey, it's fun being a kid!" Richter laughed. He was lying face down on his beanbag, while Bayonetta was lying down on the couch behind him. "Wanna try?"

"Oh?"

"The squid kids lent their game to me the other day. They said I could have it for a few days til I get my own copy! It's really fun! You just splat as much as you could and you could splat your opponents to stall time too!"

He handed the controller over to Bayonetta and told her the basics, then entered her in a battle. She seemed to fret a little at first, but she got the mechanics in a minute. In the end, she ended up with better results than Richter ever did.

"What did you do?" he said as he grabbed the controller and inspected it.

"Did you expect me to have an enemy stand to win that match?" asked Bayonetta chuckled at this.

"... You... you watch..."

"Of course. Why do you think I can do all these amazing poses?"

Any fan of his favourite anime should be a nice person, right? In any case, this helped him warm up to her a bit more. He's still a little scared of her, since she could pull anything on him at any time she pleased. He decided to just play more video games throughout the night until he fell asleep on his beanbag. The lady saw this and she turned off his game for the night. Being strong herself as she was able to lift angels ten times her size, carrying Richter in her arms wasn't such a big deal.

She held him bridal style and went upstairs to lay him down on his bed. Seeing the loud vampire hunter all tuckered out like this was actually quite an unusual sight; enough to warm her heart. She tucked him in his blankets and ruffled his hair a bit.

"Goodnight, Kitty." she said. She shuffled through one of her bags and gave him a plush bat to snuggle with, which... strangely looked like a plush Alucard bat. Batlucard? Batlucard plush toy? She also gave him back his phone and let it sit on the drawer just beside his bed.

She turned off his lights and closed his door gently, and cleaned up the house a little bit more before she retired to her room, which was the guest room that Alucard had told her of before she came to the household.

The night passed...

***

The bus finally passed in front of the Belmont household that one sunny morning and Simon couldn't help but run towards the house as soon as the bus opened its doors. Alucard tried to call him since they both had to unload their belongings first, but gave up on it and grabbed their bags himself.

"RICHTER!" Simon screamed as soon as he opened the door with a panicked bang. He ran to find his grandson in the house and ended up standing in front of the recreational room.

"Oh, hey grandpa!" Richter called out with a smile as he saw him just standing there with a worried face. He was just sitting on the beanbag as he played the squid kids' game. "I didn't expect you to come back so soon! Oop! Wait! There's no pausing this game!"

"Why was your phone turned off? I was so worried!"

"I turned it off because he was misbehaving." Bayonetta, who was just sitting on the couch, replied for Richter. "I gave it back to him last night."

"Oh. Well, have you two eaten already?" asked Simon, obviously a little embarrassed by this.

"Mmm." Bayonetta nodded. "I brought some bacon and eggs to cook for today's breakfast. My good man, you really should relax. You look very tense."

"..."

Alucard came to stand beside Simon after he had unloaded their bags in the receiving area. He sighed and then patted the older vampire hunter's shoulder. He knew that Simon still didn't really fully trust this woman, but was just trying to get along with her. In any case, they still owed her for looking after Richter and putting up with whatever trouble he may have given her in the whole course of doing so.

"I was about to ask why you'd want me to look after a grown man who had defeated a whole army of the undead in your father's castle, Alucard." Bayonetta shrugged. "But I guess you just wanted your house in one piece."

"Yes." Alucard sighed. "Lord knows what he'd do when he's home alone. We may end up not having a house at all in just a span of 24 hours… or less."

"True. What a rowdy lad." Bayonetta sighed at this. When she saw Alucard draw his wallet to pay for her services, she called him out. "No need to do that, Alucard."

"Then maybe you can join us for lunch instead?" Alucard said as he kept his wallet away.

"How could I refuse? Yesterday's food was just charming. I am sure you didn't cook that."

"Stop rubbing it in..." Alucard was ashamed of his own cooking skills... if he had any.

"I cooked yesterday's dishes. I appreciate your complement." Simon nodded at this. "Well now, I guess I'll just fix up our belongings. If any of you need us, we'll be in the living room."

Simon and Alucard left, and as they did, they heard Richter cheer for his team's victory and Bayonetta applauding him in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like their dynamic. And no matter how nicely it may have ended, Richter is still afraid of Bayonetta...


End file.
